


I Thought We Were Brothers

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Issues, Food, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Light Angst, Sad, Sad Ending, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith loves Shiro dearly. They've been through so much together. But this...this? This is unforgivable. Today, he loses a brother.Oneshot/drabble





	I Thought We Were Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/370014) by crystalpins. 



"Shiro..." Keith whispered. He was in danger of crying, but it wasn't like he could just look away either, okay? It wasn't that simple. It would never be. "I-I thought you were my brother."

Shiro took a deep breath. Keith continued blindly. 

"I thought you  _cared_ about me." 

Now the tears came. He couldn't hold them back, no matter how hard he tried. 

"...I thought we could get through anything together," he said brokenly. "But this?" Suddenly his eyes turned hard, and he glared at him with a venom. "This is just cruel."

Shiro opened his mouth to say something. Keith didn't even let him. 

"How could you do this to me? Why do you hate me now?!" What had he done wrong?

He sobbed now. 

"How could you betray me like this... I-I thought we were  _family..."_

Shiro sighed. Finally, he was allowed to speak. 

"...stop being dramatic and just eat your vegetables like I asked you."

He was just across the kitchen table. It really wasn't that big of a deal. Maybe he'd never learn though. 

 


End file.
